Jitters
by ashleyketchum17
Summary: "Natsu was sweating and the thought of ruining his dress shirt because of it made him sweat even more. He didn't think that he had ever been this nervous in his life; his hands shook as he fumbled around with the too tight tie that hung from his neck..." A NaLu fic that I hope you enjoy! (:


**Author's Note:** Okay, so I am continuing What Happens? I just _**really**_wanted to write a fic about this and I just needed to do it! So, please enjoy, I think I'll do a couple more chapters on it hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot; Mashima owns the characters and Fairy Tail!

Natsu was sweating and the thought of ruining his dress shirt because of it made him sweat even more. He didn't think that he had ever been this nervous in his life; his hands shook as he fumbled around with the too tight tie that hung from his neck. There had been many times that he was nervous of scared, such as when Erza was made at him or when he faced Zeref but, this day took the cake. He inwardly groaned at the amount of time he was taking getting dressed, all he could think was _Lucy's going to kill me._ Natsu sighed and sat in one of the wooden chairs inside one of the guilds spare rooms. He looked around searching for some comfort but only found a body length mirror and the rest of the suit he was supposed to put on. _Where was Happy?_ He probably would have felt a little better if his flying blue friend were in the room with him but he, along with Gray, had decided to disappear about twenty minutes ago. _Crap. _ Although Natsu knew he needed to get ready, he stayed seated in the chair, almost calling defeat. His stomach felt like it was tying knots and panic was steadily rising in his chest. _I wouldn't even mind if Gray would come in… _ Natsu smirked at his inner admission; it seemed like he just needed to be comforted at the moment, something that Natsu didn't freely admit at times. His hands balled up into nervous fists yet again when he glanced at the clock on the wall. _12:27._ He was supposed to be ready to go by one o'clock; if he didn't start to move he was going to be in big trouble. Natsu once again yanked at his red tie, his breathe was coming in short pants and he had started to sweat again. Unbelievably, Natsu still sat motionless in the chair. _What am I doing?! I'm supposed to be ready… Can't I just do it for Lucy…?_ Lucy crossed his mind again. _She_ had been the cause of his sweating and his belly doing flips.

"Man, she is so going to kill me if I don't get ready…" Natsu muttered to himself and reluctantly heaved himself out of the chair only to stand still in front of the mirror. Then, there was a knock at the door and Natsu stiffened.

"Knock-knock, I'm coming in anyways." Gray stated without waiting for a reply and entered Natsu's room. "What are ya doing? You're supposed to be ready by now! You have, what, a half an hour before everything starts?" Gray sounded incredulous.

"I-" Natsu started to defend himself, but facing Gray made his anxiety worse. Gray had a black suit on identical to the one he had only he donned a red bowtie instead of a plain tie like the one Natsu had choking his throat. "Ugh." Natsu gurgled out, gripping the chair in front of him.

"Hey, what's up with you? Are you okay?" Gray asked, a hint of concerned played in his voice.

"Ugh, yeah I guess. I know I need to get ready, I'm just…" Natsu faltered, not wanting to admit his nerves to Gray.

"It's okay to be nervous, man. I would be too." Gray confessed, putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "It's not something I'm going to make fun of, at least not now." Gray whispered the last part under his breath but Natsu still picked it up and scowled at his friend.

"I-I know. I just, what if she doesn't want to go through with it, what if she changes her mind?" All of his thoughts spilled out of his mouth and Gray smirked.

"Are you kiddin' me? You must be dumber than I thought, flame-brain."

"Hey!" Natsu got ready to argue with the black haired ice mage but then Gray continued.

"You know she wouldn't do that, she wants this just as much as you do." With that, Natsu turned his head away so Gray couldn't see his burning cheeks. _Tch. Getting comforted by the stripper… But he's right Lucy wouldn't change her mind…_

"Besides, you and Lucy have been all over each other practically since day one." Gray interrupted his thoughts with a snicker and Natsu glared once more at his best man.

"Oh, yeah, like you and Juvia haven't done the same."

"That was very one sided for a while!" Gray shot back, his cheeks tinted a slight red. "Anyways, we really need to hurry up there's only like twenty five minutes left and you gotta get ready."

"Yeah, okay. I'm just going to take a quick breather for a minute, I'll be back with plenty of time." Natsu smirked at Gray and pushed the door open, traveling down the hall. He could hear Gray muttering about "bad timing" but he ignored it. Natsu just needed some time to gather his thoughts. He found his way into the ballroom, of all places, and was startled to find someone else was there. _Oh, shit._ The second person quickly turned and gasped.

"Gah, Natsu?! What are you doing in here! This is bad, very bad luck!" Lucy squealed as she clutched the sides of her face in disbelief.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Luce! I didn't know you'd be in here! Why are you in here?" Natsu felt panic once again and his hand instinctively went up to rub the back of his head in nervousness.

"I- uh, needed some space… From everything." A moment of sheer panic rose in Natsu's mind. _Oh, god she doesn't want to do this._

"Uh, Lucy, I-I understand if this isn't what you want." Natsu whispered in a raspy voice with his head hanging down towards the floor. He then her quiet footsteps and the swish of satin rubbing together; when he looked up Lucy was in front of him, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"Ah, no, don't cry Lucy, what can I do to help." Natsu wasn't sure what happened; maybe she really didn't want this to go through. All he could do was rub her arms and shoulders in hopes of comforting the Celestial mage.

"Natsu..." Lucy sighed and he looked down at her with a strained face, "Why on Earth would I not want to go through with this? I-I'm just nervous…" Her voice faded out and Natsu took an inward sigh of relief.

"Really?" Natsu asked in hope and Lucy smiled, nodding her head. "M-me too." He admitted and Lucy laughed.

"You know this _is_ really bad luck." Natsu looked at her quizzically not quite sure what she meant and she sighed with a smile. "The groom isn't supposed to see the bride until the ceremony!"

"Oh, heh." Natsu grinned at her, "Maybe I should go get ready…"

"Maybe! Oh, Natsu look, it's 12:50! We're both supposed to be ready by one o'clock!" Lucy gasped, gripping his arm.

"Hey, you were walking around too!" Natsu defended himself.

"Well, I'm ready though!" Lucy pointed to her white, fitted dress and her done up hair. "Gah, get out, go back to your room!" Lucy shoved him towards the door.

"Ah, damn it. I guess we didn't do our jobs." Lucy and Natsu looked towards the door where Gray and Levy now stood.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Lu, you guys saw each other before the wedding!" Levy looked like she was in utter despair and Gray was rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, Levy! Let's go though, I'm sure Erza and everyone is wondering where I went off too." Lucy consoled her blue haired maid of honor and the quickly disappeared through the door across the room from where Natsu and Gray stood.

"Good going, Natsu." Gray sighed and Natsu turned on him.

"Hey! Totally not my fault, popsicle! Shouldn't you know, know where everyone else is since your part of the wedding party?" Natsu crossed his arms and Gray rolled his eyes.

"You need to go get ready _now. _You need to be done in five minutes or I'll go get Erza and _she _can help you get dressed."

"Aye!" Natsu gasped and scurried back to his room quickly throwing on his suit jacket and fixing his lopsided tie. He looked himself over in the mirror, moving some of his pink, spiky locks around. _This is it then…_ Natsu sighed and took a shaky breath in meeting Gray outside the door. The duo headed down the hall where they were met by Gajeel and Jellal. The wedding coordinator ushered them through the main doors of the guild and ordered them to line up in front of the entire guild who were filtering in to the seats that were set up outside. Natsu felt embarrassed, he watched everyone he knew from the guild sit in front of him and talk in hushed whispers; smiling up at the line up of men. Gray was on his left with Gajeel and Jellal lined up next to him. Natsu could feel his palms getting sweaty and he felt choked once again by his tie. Suddenly, the tell tale wedding procession music sounded and Natsu was in full panic mode. _Oh, Mavis help me._ Natsu silently prayed and then almost fell over as he say the first guild master seated in the front row, waving her hand at him. _Great, we even have ghosts here now…_

**A/N: **Tell me what you think! Another chapter should be posted because I can't just leave it at that… hehe


End file.
